


DadWave Week

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: ForDadwave Weekon tumblr
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Day 1: I've forgotten my boy!

**Author's Note:**

> For [Dadwave Week](https://dadwaveweek2020.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

It was pandemonium within the rec room of the ARK. The bots in the room all had their hands over their audials, many just opting to turn them down or off (as in the case of Ratchet who was by no means as affected as many of them. Jazz was partially jealous about it). Not a single member of high command knew what to do. And it was only for a _fact_ that no matter what they did, it would end them on a very high slag list with the Decepticons TIC.

Jazz would like to avoid being purposely targeted by that mech, thanks.

Blaster on the other hand almost seemed like he had a death threat if it wasn’t for the fact he was also a Carrier and was less likely to get on Soundwave’s death list. His own cassettes had their optics peeking out from over the table as Blaster tried to calm the smallest of Soundwave’s cassette’s down.

Ratbat had unfortunately gotten knocked out of the sky at some point in the fight earlier that day and Blaster had thankfully been on the field that day. Otherwise, it was almost guaranteed that the small cassette would have been left and most likely attacked by the organics. An unsettling thought, but as a small Decepticon, would have easily become a target.

The red boombox, after checking Ratbat over, to make sure the youngling wasn’t injured besides a few scuffs, was trying his best with a cassette that wasn’t his, but his best sure wasn’t stopping the loud, high-pitched crying from that tiny vocalizer.

None of the present Autobots were happy about the commotion.

Not a single one of them realized something was amiss until the closed doors to the room were suddenly, and violently kicked open. Shrieking echoed through the room as the doors were pried open the rest of the way to reveal Soundwave.

They all froze and shrunk back at the fury teeking wildly from the boombox’s uncontrolled field. None of them even noticed when the crying had stopped and instead soft chirping had replaced the loud noise.

A grin spread on Blaster’s face as he carefully scooped up Ratbat and made his way over to Soundwave. Carefully cradled in his hands, the red boombox held out the other’s child. It was obvious to him, that even with the visor, he was being glared at. The fellow boombox didn’t strike out, just held his own hands out for Ratbat to hop over and doing a quick lookover, shared a nod to Blaster, and turned on his heel strut to stride out of the ARK.

Silence.

“What the _frag was that?!”_


	2. Day 2: Father’s Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using alt no.3 instead

“Rumble, Frenzy —”

“Busy!” The two cassettes rushed past Soundwave as he tried to talk to them.

Soundwave’s hand dropped, shoulders slumping as he watched the two run down the hallway. He let out an inaudible sigh as he turned and continued heading to his hab. Not a single one of his children wanted to be around him. He understood they wanted to do their own thing now that they were old enough to be considered adults, _he did_. But sometimes he wished to have his babies back. Back when they were still young enough that they enjoyed spending time with him and weren’t embarrassed by it.

Even Ratbat, his youngest and the one always willing to be with him, was busy with something.

It was a bit upsetting if Soundwave was being honest.

He passed Starscream in the hallway, ignoring as the seeker stopped. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Starscream and his shenanigans. Or any other Decepticon’s shenanigans.

Making it to his hab without further incident, Soundwave entered and headed straight to the berthroom to fall forward on the berth. The thin cushioning over the slab kept any damage from happening to his dock from the fall.

And then he just laid there, uninterested in doing anything.

 _Blaster_ probably didn’t have these kinds of problems with his kids.

Soundwave didn’t even pay attention to his chronometer, so he had no idea how much time had passed before muffled noises sounded in the hab’s living quarters.

“Hey, Boss! We’re back! Boss?”

Frenzy nudged Soundwave’s leg without any response. He shared a look with Rumble. Ravage slipped past them, whacking his tail into them both a low growl. They didn’t get a chance to retort as their other siblings came flying in, all three carrying the item they all spent time on that day.

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak let out irritated squawks as Ratbat let go and dove onto the berth, hopping over and shoving his tiny frame into Soundwave’s neck.

“Daaaaad, wake up. You gotta see this.” Ratbat shoved at Soundwave, the grunt that he got had the tiny cassette chirping and shoving harder, “Up! Up!”

Soundwave just grunted again but pushed himself up, careful of Ratbat as his youngest hopped about. Ratbat launched himself at his carrier’s face and clung in a hug until he was carefully pried off.

“Children: loud.”

Frenzy huffed, “Wouldn’t have been loud if they knew how to be quiet.” He yelped and backpedaled into Rumble as Ravage swiped at him with a growl.

Rumble shoved Frenzy away, “Anyways! Look what we made you!” He threw his arms out and raised them as Buzzsaw and Laserbeak lowered themselves to show the sign they held.

Covered in a multitude of different colors, and what looked like a suspicious shape of a wing that appeared as if they tried to cover it up, and then the words. Soundwave could actually feel optical fluid start to collect at the bottom edges of his optics as he read the words the glyphs they had written.

**BEST DAD EVER**

He dropped his face into his hands, unable to answer his kids as they all burst into noise. They all clamored on the bed and pressed against him. Soundwave removed his hands to wrap his children in his arms, his vocalizer was full of static to answer them. The waves of gratefulness and love he sent to them, was returned bursting with their love for him.


	3. Day 3: My dad is stronger than yours!

“Our dad is totally better than yours.” Rumble stuck his glossa out as Frenzy snickered beside him.

“No way! Our dad could beat your’s any day!” Rewind was quick to retort, his siblings stood on either side, all looking ready to throw down.

Ravage growled from the other side of Rumble, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak letting out low rumbles from their positions on Ravage’s back and Frenzy’s helm.

Any bot passing by would have been able to feel the charge crackling between the two sets of cassettes. Right before it snapped at the two sides threw themselves at the other that quickly dissolved into a scuffle that kicked up the dust and obscured them from view.

About a yard away Soundwave and Blaster just watched their children scuffle, Ratbat safely cuddled against Soundwave’s neck from his perch on his dad’s shoulder. Blaster could only cover his face with one hand while placing the other on his hip. _Honestly_.

“Children: leave alone for now.”

“Was gonna do that.”

The two Carriers stood watching their children a bit longer in silence until Blaster spoke up again, “How annoyed do you think they’d be if we fixed them up in the same room?”

Soundwave slowly turned his head, visor bright at the suggestion, “Suggestion: yes.”

Blaster grinned and held up his fist, and did a little jig when Soundwave lifted his own closed fist and bumped his.

Getting Soundwave to do a fistbump was a success.


	4. Day 4: Grill time

Soft music played from Soundwave’s speakers as he stirred the thickening energon mix. The molds were chilled and ready with the different shavings each of his children liked. The energon wouldn't take much longer to finish, and even shorter to cool into a solid gel once in the molds. He was filling the last mold as just as noise erupted from the front room as his cassette’s all returned from their tasks.

Soundwave smiled behind his blast mask as he slid the tray of filled molds onto a higher perch to keep Rumble and Frenzy from trying to get at it before they had fully chilled. Ratbat was the only one he had to worry about trying to get into it now, as the other three were behaved enough _not_ to try to get into their share until it was placed in front of them.

The kids piled in, arguing loudly with each other. Well, Rumble and Frenzy were grappling with each other as they came in while the other four flew and slinked in.

“Food ready yet Boss?” Frenzy yelped as his head got shoved down by Rumble before the two started scuffling again.

Doing one last sweep with the rag, Soundwave put it by the sink and grabbed the tray. After plucking Ratbat away from his attempted sneaking to it. Placing his youngest on his shoulder, Soundwave headed to the table, “Children: sit.”

The twins shouted in joy as they bolted to their seats, the others taking their places and patiently waited to be served their ration.

“Children: good.”


	5. Day 5: This isn't my child

“Starscream: Desist.”

Starscream looked over from his glaring at the orange cassette he held in his talons with a sneer, “You’re joking right? I’ll deal with this intruder myself.”

Soundwave’s visor flashed, “Negative. Ravage in disguise for new mission.”

The seeker just eyed Soundwave with narrowed optics, not believing a single word coming from his vocalizer. But he also knew not to test the other mech, especially when it came to his cassettes or the Autobot’s cassettes in this case.

“Know what, _fine_ , but if something happens I’m not taking the blame.” He shoved the feline into Soundwave’s arms as he stalked past him and leaving him to the mess he wanted.

Soundwave looked down at Steeljaw, the Autobot cassette looking cautiously up at him.

Steeljaw swallowed. Blaster was going to _kill him_.


	6. Day 6: Are you having fun?

Soundwave watched in amusement as his children let out a battle cry and charged at Blaster’s cassettes as they released their own battle cry and charged. The bipedal ones all had sticks and once they collided, started whacking each other with them. The others rolled on the ground as his avian children were pecking who they could.

“Rambunctious group aren’t they, SW?”

Soundwave hummed an affirmative as he petted a dozing Ratbat, his youngest had tired himself out playing with his siblings earlier before Blaster and his brood arrived on the scene. Thankfully they didn’t start shooting each other and forcing Blaster and him to intervene, instead, both broods automatically started planning a play war.

Hence the ‘mock’ battle.

He glanced over as Blaster took a seat next to him, he raised an optic ridge at the careful sitting. Blaster would have been a mech to easily drop himself but a shared look and a helm tilt to Ratbat had Soundwave realizing why the other was careful.

Soundwave inclined his head in thanks, getting a wide grin and wink in response before the other turned his attention back to their now brawling kids.


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Dadwave happening cause Blaster decided to shove his way into this

Blaster slipped into the room as quietly as he could to not awaken Soundwave or their cassettes. He leaned against the door as soon as it slid shut to take in the sight. Soundwave was on his back on the berth, their kids splayed out on him or curled against him. It was cute. And blaster was happy that his kids took so well to Soundwave after they decided to start dating.

Of course, that didn’t stop the, as humans say, shovel talks from happening to either of them from their respective set of kids. It was nice to know they cared that much. Even if Blaster and Soundwave were both capable of taking care of themselves and retaliating if the other did something that wasn’t approved.

He watched them a bit longer before pushing away from the door and walking over, sliding into the berth and settling quietly down to join them. Ramhorn rolled into him, his tiny legs kicking in the air in his sleep before settling with a rumble as Blaster petted his side to calm his restless child down.

Taking one last look at his family, Blaster let himself fall into recharge.


End file.
